


Beside You In Time

by CoffeeSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Depression, Fluff, General Distress, Genocide, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Emaciation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeSaiyan/pseuds/CoffeeSaiyan
Summary: A catatonic Alternate Mirai Trunks arrives, sired in by Beerus and Whis into the current timeline. He's starving, catatonic, and has witnessed awful things for the latter years after the attack of the androids. He is the sole survivor of his timeline beyond Zamasu, and he is alone.A Goten from a universe where his best friend was ripped from him, one where he has completely isolated himself, bitter and paranoid and unable to solve the injustice without risking his family, is brought in to help.Nobody wants these messed up boys to associate with the current ones with the risk of bringing them harm, and so, without hesitation, they're taken in by Yamcha and Puar. Can they help each other overcome the roadblocks and the trauma that life had left them with?
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Kudos: 11





	1. In A Blink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a forward and it's a little intimidating, considering I've been putting off actually dedicating myself to this project since its conception. 
> 
> The First Chapter is always the hardest for me to write. And rewrite. And rewrite again. I'm not the greatest writer but I'm trying to find my bearing. Critiques are welcome. Proofreaders are adored. 
> 
> A quick warning that I've always referred to this as "The Fucked Up AU". This has been a few years in the making and I've been EXTREMELY reluctant on posting it, just because it does cover heavy topics and issues. I'm sure there are worse -much much worse- floating around, but please, read this at your own discretion. This fic is both my pride and joy and my biggest nightmare. Almost something as a coping mechanism, but take that with a grain of salt. This covers topics far, far darker than I've ever dealt with. 
> 
> And so I give to you my precious, beloved trainwreck that up until today just went by "The Fucked Up AU".  
> This is "Beside You In Time".
> 
> I'm so, so sorry.

The smell of smoke and rot lingered hot in the air above the desolated planet. It had no longer been a mission for true justice, but now a man hunt. All Earth had to provide in terms of life were the worms that feasted on the rotting corpses, decay sped by the heavy, rancid air. All that was left for the “beacon of hope”, the last festering pustule, the final thorn in Zamasu's side. He was emaciated, his ribs showing through his tattered clothes, his blue eyes faded, almost void of life, but he was alive. That's all Trunks Briefs needed for a final attack, one final strike. He wouldn't starve to death. The late Mai made sure of that.

_I'm sorry Mai, I'll see you soon, I'll apologize to your face then._

His stomach full of all it could handle of the disturbing feast, he stepped out of the confines of the collapsed building as his ki swelled and signaled for the god's attention, and in an instant, he was there, hands folded behind his back. His expression was that of a triumphant smile. He struggled to power up, but soon his hair jumped to life as he ascended to Super Saiyan, and the final clash commenced. With the last bit of strength, the final bout of power that surged through his body, he drew his sword from his back. Zamasu's hand ignited in a gleaming pink ki-blade as they charged each other. It was through sheer miracle Trunks was able to strike first, though Zamasu was understandably faster and escaped the strike with only a nick against his cheek.

_He's toying with me. He wants to break whatever pride I have left._

And he did.

Zamasu's blade extinguished as he thrust a fist up into the man's stomach, and immediately he descended, lavender hair falling in front of his eyes once again. It felt as time had stopped, but in a blink, it had started again as Zamasu continued his assault. The god pulled his fist back only to replace it with a swift, sharp knee. The symphony of shattered bones played out, crescendoed by the sharp, pained cry of the _filthy mortal_ half saiyan. He allowed Trunks to drop and watched as he struggled to climb up onto his feet. Was this really how he was going to go out?

_No. That would be too quick._

As much as he wished it was true. As much as he wished it was over.

“You really are troublesome, aren't you?” Zamasu asked as he landed gracefully on his feet before Trunks. “Well, get up, keep going.”

Trunks eyes traveled up to lock on Zamasu's face as he rasped through punctured lungs.

“Need help then?”  
He knelt and ran his fingers up into Trunk's lavender hair before he gripped on and lifted the boy upright.

“What are you fighting for now?” he asked. “You've already failed. There's nothing left but you, and even then there's nothing.” He paused and leaned in, sniffing the saiyan's face, his own contorting into a mix of disgust and smug satisfaction. “Your kind truly are despicable. Instead of facing your failure and admitting defeat you eat your own!”  
His hand ignited and drew back once again and Trunks braced himself for the final blow.

And in a blink it was over.

The emaciated, half dead boy lay on the bed as Goku force-fed him another senzu bean as Whis and Beerus watched on.

“They're working, but it's taking really slow,” the saiyan said.

“This won't do,” Beerus grumbled under his breath.

“It's almost like he's fighting it.” Whis said as he held a hand to his cheek. “Goku, why don't you gather the dragon balls? It would be a nice little adventure, right? You and Uub could train on the way~”

Goku brightened up at the concept of _some_ sort of action and darted off before Beerus could protest. The God of destruction sighed and shook his head.  
“I'd like to see my experiment come to fruition, but that can't happen when the key component dies,” he growled under his breath.

“And what experiment is that, Lord Beerus?” Whis asked, arching a brow. Beerus crossed his armsand turned up his nose.

“That's for me to know.”

“If I didn't know better, my Lord, I'd almost say you felt pity for him.~”

“If you knew better you'd bite your tongue!”

They had been jumping through timelines, eliminating Zamasu in attempt to prevent another “situation” when they found him. Beerus was able to swiftly subdue the kai before he could put an end to Trunks' _misery_ life, and made the decision to do what he could to save the boy back in his and Whis' timeline.

“ _He fought hard enough,”_ Whis had said. _“He deserves to live out the remainder of his life in peace.”_

Trunks would _never_ have peace.


	2. Fancy Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Alternate Goten, Yamcha, and Puar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. They'll get longer as they go.

Goten stared at the shaking, skeleton-thin visage that stood before him, his hands trembling before he clenched them into tight fists.

“Yeah,” Yamcha, who Gotenks had been boarding with, chuckled. “He's pretty rough. Bulma said she'd fund his recovery, but she's afraid that he's gonna traumatize Bra or this timeline's Trunks or something.”

Goten took note of the bitterness in Yamcha's voice, there was something more to the story that he wasn't getting, and frankly, he didn't want to know. His family in this timeline had been nothing but welcoming, but still, Goten felt too  _ strange _ staying with the Goten of this universe. They were identical, save for his long hair and the scar on his cheek from the  _ incident _ , but something still felt so different.

_ Because he's got it all together. _

“Earth to Goten!” Yamcha chuckled which snapped the young man from his thoughts. “Beerus made the suggestion that you take him on, maybe you can sort of rehabilitate him!”

Goten stared at the lifeless, listless, walking corpse that shared the same name as his  _ late _ best friend.

“Do I have a choice if Beerus is involved?” He cast a stony gaze up at Yamcha, who held his hands up in defense.

“I'm sure you do, but he might persuade you to change your mind. Forcefully.”

Goten sighed and looked back to Trunks.

“What's your say on the matter, you don't need a baby sitter, do you?”

He took a step toward the lavender haired half saiyan, who immediately stumbled back. Goten stared at the others, his body heaved and quaked before it gradually stilled. He turned his sight back on Yamcha, eyes wide.

“What the f-”

“It's a long story,” he laughed nervously. Yamcha took a slow step toward Trunks. “Hey man, you're okay, you're safe here, Goten's not going to hurt you.”

Goten grimaced as he watched the spectacle. It was like trying to coax a scared animal into a new home while all of its instinct screamed at it to run. Was what this what Trunks had been reduced to? Instinct? Fight or flight when you're too weak to defend yourself only left you with one option, but when you're too weak for that-

“Bulma sent him a soft food diet he's supposed to be on for the first month or so before he can start eating regular foods.” He said. “She said he probably  _ can _ eat normal food, but it's a little dangerous if he overeats. If it's liquid it'd do a lot less damage.”

He set the plastic back full of food on the entryway table before it toppled over and spilled half of its contents onto the ground. Several high protein meal replacement drinks toppled out, accompanied by a single can of cat food.

“Huh, guess Scratch wanted to make a contribution,” Yamcha laughed. It was enough for Goten to crack a smile, before his expression fell into worry as he noticed how intensely Trunks was locked onto it.

“Yo, uh, Yamcha, I think you should put that away.”

Yamcha glanced at Goten before looking to Trunks. He flinched, nodded and put it up on a shelf.

“Yeah, I'll take it back to Bulma later,” he said. “You guys get acquainted, I'm gonna go take care of some things real quick.”

He went to his room to change as Puar slept at the foot of his bed. He pulled his coat on when the panic erupted, Goten screaming at Trunks “NO NO NO STOP!”

Yamcha rushed into the room to find Goten trying to wrestle the can of cat food out of the male's hands.

The tab was already popped off, a quarter of the food was sloshed on the floor while much more was-

“He ate like half of it!” Goten shouted as Yamcha and Puar made the scene. “He won't let go!”

Puar's nose wrinkled at the pungent odor.

“That's really gross,” she said as she drooped. Yamcha grabbed onto Trunks, holding him still as Goten pried his fingers from the can and emptied the rest of it down the garbage disposal.

“Sorry bud,” Yamcha said as he continued to restrain Trunks. “Stuff's gotta be bad for you.”

He fell silent at the sound of quiet sobs while hot tears dripped onto his sleeve. Yamcha bit his lip before he began to rub the boys back. Goten grabbed one of the meal replacements from the bag, opened it, and handed it over to the other.

“Stop crying and drink this,” he said. “It's better for you.”

Trunks wiped his eyes and stared at the small container before he returned his listless gaze to Goten, his fire gone once more as he went limp in Yamcha's arms. He sighed deeply, matted lavender hair hanging in front of his hair like a curtain.

“Come on,” Yamcha said. “Let's get you cleaned up.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Goten. A lot of mystery surrounds this one. What incident? Why are they living with Yamcha? Find out next time in "Beside You In Time"


End file.
